


Limitless

by TimmyJaybird



Series: Insatiable [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Orgy, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Robin Pile, Semen Kink, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5316359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Robins find out about a little secret interest of Dick's, and decide to call in a little help from their respective boyfriends to make his fantasy a reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Limitless

**Author's Note:**

> An Anon Asked: "Please imagine shame/praise kink robinpile with all the younger robins coming on dick's abs/pecs and calling him their "messy pretty boy""
> 
> An Anon Asked: "Have u imagined Dick Grayson with come all over his chest and abs smiling and blushing because his partner is calling him their pretty boy, such a good pretty boy"
> 
> Of course I took it from _robin pile_ to a full on orgy.
> 
> I had no idea how to tag the ships. So I did a few break downs that appear a little more prominently.

“This better be good, Jason,” Tim said, flopping down in the computer chair. “I was about to finally get some _sleep_.”

“You obviously need it, you little grouch,” Jason teased, as he opened Damian’s laptop. The youngest was watching fro about a step back, arms folded. Tim huffed, rolling his eyes, and Jason leaned over as the laptop came to life, kissing the bridge of Tim’s nose. “Maybe you need a little company.”

“We _both_ know how much sleep I get when you’re in my bed,” Tim pointed out.

“So take the cuddle bug.” He jerked his head towards Damian, and Tim _laughed_.

“I might get even less sleep with him.” Jason laughed, leaning back, settled on the desk now, as Damian took the last step, slid in between the desk and chair and settled on Tim’s lap. Tim wrapped his arms around the teen, peering around him as Jason leaned over the laptop, blocking the view as he typed. “Why are we having some secret meeting without Dick?”

“Because it’s about wonder boy.”

Tim frowned. “Is everything _okay_?”

“Oh, it’ll be way more than okay.” Jason moved out of the way of the computer, only to reveal a video playing-

And a very _loud_ obscene moan coming from the computer, aking Tim jerk back for a moment.

“Did you drag us here to watch porn?” Tim asked- and Damian, still on his lap, _laughed_.

“You could have simply _asked_ us, Todd.”

“What if I told you this is what Dick watches.”

“So?” Damian folded his arms. “I do not see your point.”

Jason frowned. “Listen. This video is a guy getting jerked off on by three other guys. There’s a whole _string_ of videos like this. And he’s watched them all.”

“Okay, so Dick has an interest,” Tim said, leaning his head against Damian’s arm and trying to hold in a yawn. He’d been out the entire night prior on patrol, and he really hadn’t been kidding when he had told Jason he was finally about to get some sleep.

“Timmy he damn near has a fetish. This is _all_ he’s watched recently.”

“How do you know this?” Damian was leaning forward a little, watching the video and not looking at Jason. He squirmed a little, pressing down against Tim in a way that had Tim sucking on his tongue to keep quiet.

“I looked at his laptop the last night I stayed at his apartment.”

“So you just _snooped_ around his stuff,” Tim corrected. Jason frowned.

“Yeah. But, listen. _Listen_. We could do this. We could blow his mind.” Damian leaned back a little, and one of Tim’s hands splayed on his abs. “Imagine just telling him how _good_ he is and having him beg for it.”

Damian gave a stifled little moan, and without much thought Tim’s hand slid lower, fingers rubbing the button to his jeans.

“Okay. Okay I think I like it,” Tim admitted.

“There’s a _little_ more,” Jason added. He leaned back over the laptop, clicked a few times, before another video started. “ _This one_.” Tim read the title, before he shook his head.

“Does that say _five_ guys come on this dude?” Jason nodded. “We’re a little short there Jaybird.”

“I was thinking,” Jason said, reaching over and closing the laptop- and looking strangely serious. “That maybe we’d… finally bring in some outside help.”

Tim and Damian stared at Jason for a moment, and the older exhaled slowly, raking a hand back through his hair. There was a faint color to his cheeks, beginning to obscure the few freckles there.

“I know we’ve _talked_ about it before. We’ve all said we’re okay with the idea. What if we just… asked our boyfriends.”

“You mean like, just call Kon and Roy up and ask if they want to come fuck with us all?” Tim asked, and Jason nodded.

And Damian, in a voice that resembled a _squeak_ and nothing like his usual voice, “ _Even Colin_?”

“Yeah. As long as he wants to. You said you liked the idea of him joining, Damian. And Tim- you said you’d _kill_ to watch Kon and us.” Tim bit his lip. “I’m fine with Roy- it’s not like he hasn’t joined in enough before. And… I was going to call Wally… you know, _really_ surprise Dick.”

“That’s...eight of us total,” Tim mused, “god lord Jason are you suggesting a goddamn _orgy_.”

“I’m _suggesting_ we fulfill one of Dick’s fantasies. And probably have a really fucking good time doing it.”

Tim hummed, leaned his head back against Damian’s arm. He was still rubbing the button to his jeans, far too aware of the teen’s weight in his lap, every time he shifted. After a moment, he gave a small smile. “Alright. I’m in.”

Damian sighed, before nodding as well. “If it will make Grayson happy, definitely.”

“Great. Then get your boys in the loop, because this is happening.” Tim yawned, pressed his cheek harder to Damian’s arm.

“I’m getting some sleep first. As is, I’d just fall asleep before I got my jeans off.” Damian laughed at that, finally pulling himself from Tim’s lap. He leaned over, pressed a kiss to the corner of Jason’s mouth, before he turned and lifted Tim up, cradling him. Tim didn’t fight it, simply leaned his cheek on Damian’s shoulder.

Jason grinned, pushed himself off the desk. He grabbed for Tim’s hand, kissed his knuckles. “Alright. Get some sleep babygirl. We’ll get this in motion when you’re one of the living again.”

Tim waved his hand at Jason, a mumbled _love you_ in there, as Damian carried him over to his bed, laying Tim out and crawling in with him. Jason hummed, choosing to leave- knowing there was no way Tim was going _straight to sleep_ , but not wanting to stay and draw out the process any more-

As tempting as it always was.

*

“You’re sure you’re okay with this?” Kon asked, as he landed on the roof. He had Tim wrapped up in his arms, and carefully eased him down. The smaller man nodded.

“Yeah. I mean… are _you_ okay with it?” Kon bit his lip for a moment.

“Honest answer?”

“Always.”

“Sort of...excited about it.” He offered Tim the endearing sort of grin that always had his heart thudding. “I mean, I’ve kind of… wondered what it’s like between you and the other robins.”

Tim laughed at that, leaned up and kissed the corner of Kon’s mouth. “Maybe someday we’ll _just_ invite you. But you’re okay with everyone else?”

Kon nodded. “Besides, you’ll be there. I’m game if you’re involved.” He pulled Tim in against his chest, pressed his mouth to Tim’s as his hand trailed over his waist to his back, down over the swell of his ass. Tim exhaled around his lips, rocked against Kon’s body.

“If you’re trying to warm me up,” he mumbled, nipping at Kon’s lips, “ _it’s working_.” Kon chuckled, before Tim was taking his hand, dragging him towards the door that led to the stairwell into the building.

It was one of Jason’s safehouses- a furnished one, took up a pretty large apartment in an old abandoned complex. He’d had the part of the building he used rewired and it was actually pretty nice, Tim knew.

He’d been there with him a number of times.

Tim went to unlock the door, found it was already done, and frowned. He pushed the door open, just to hear cursing and the sound of something heavy dragging along the floor.

“Having a little trouble?” he asked, stepping in and seeing Roy, working on dragging a couch across the floor. He quirked up a brow as the redhead stopped, looked up at him-

And grinned, big and _wicked_.

“Hey there darlin’,” he drawled, leaving the furniture be and crossing the room quickly. He lifted Tim up, hands on his waist, and Tim laughed, wrapping his arms around his neck. As Roy lowered him down he kissed him, and Tim’s toes nearly curling and _fuck_ it had been too long since he kissed Roy.

As Roy settled him down, tried to break it, Tim mumbled, “Mmm, not done,” and stole another quick one. Roy chuckled into his mouth, before pulling out of Tim’s reach, glancing over his shoulder and seeing Kon, hanging back a step by the door.

“It’s about damn time you brought yours,” he said, pulling away from Tim and walking around him. He threw his arm around Kon’s shoulders, giving him a squeeze. “I think Timmy here just likes to keep you to himself.”

Kon offered a smile- felt whatever slight apprehension he’d felt at seeing Tim so easily kiss Roy fading. He wasn’t used to _seeing_ Tim with anyone else- hearing about it, sure. But seeing it was a little different.

He could admit though- it had been hot.

“Can you blame me?” Tim asked, turning around and placing his hands on his hips. Roy glanced over at Kon, and _oh_ , his smile grew wicked again.

“No, really can’t.” He gave Kon another squeeze, before he pulled off, heading back towards the couch. “Jay is off getting the star of the show. Told me to get the place ready.” Roy rubbed the back of his neck, glancing over at Kon. “What are the odds I can borrow your Kryptonian strength? You’d be faster at this than I would.”

“Sure thing.” Kon crossed the room, went to go lift the couch.

“Make him help,” Tim called, “You haven’t lived until you’ve seen Roy’s arms when he’s lifting.”

Roy laughed at that. “Timmy I’ve _missed_ you,” he mused, before moving to help Kon carry the couch through the doorway to the bedroom- even though Kon didn’t need the help.

But he did make a point to steal a few glances- and he could agree with Tim’s sentiment about the man’s arms.

They settled the couch across from one side of the bed. On the other side was the large plush chair that had been in Jason’s living room. “Said he wanted everyone to at least be semi comfortable,” Roy mused, shaking his hair free from his ponytail and raking his hands through it. “No way more than a few people are fitting on the bed.”

“We’ll manage.” Tim flopped down into the large plush chair, draping a leg over the arm- leaving his thighs wide open, in a way that neither man missed.

“I already think we should do this again,” Roy said, openly staring, “Have a night where we focus on _you_.”

Tim grinned, tipped his head back a little- and Kon stared at his throat, could hear the sweet, slightly elevated rhythm of his pulse. “Yeah, but I’d rahter have you come _inside_ me, and not on me.”

Roy openly groaned, and Kon bit at his own lip- was fairly sure that his boyfriend was actually the devil.

That train of thought was cut short though when the front door opened, and after a moment the heard, “-tt- Do not tell me you are already starting.”

“Not without you!” Tim called fro the bedroom, “we’re in here!” Damian appeared in the doorway, surveying the room before clicking his tongue again. Behind him, Colin was peeking in, holding his boyfriend’s hand rather tightly. “Hey there baby boy.”

“Hello beloved.” Damian walked in, gently tugging Colin with him. He leaned over Tim, kissed him gently- and Kon had a moment of realizing he’d never seen Damian be _gentle_ with Tim before.

“Hi Colin,” Tim said, after Damian had pulled back. Colin offered him a little half wave, and Tim’s smile for him was nothing but sweet. “You nervous?”

“A little,” he admitted, and there was already color to his cheeks.

“We don’t bite,” Roy said with a grin, and Kon snorted.

“I feel like that’s a lie.” Roy glanced at him, before tossing his arm around him.

“Tim, I _really_ like this one. Maybe I can steal him after.” He glanced at Kon, and Kon fought down a shiver. He wasn’t opposed to the idea.

“Harlots,” Damian said with a roll of his eyes, tugging his cell phone from his pocket. Colin released his hand, moved over to sit on the arm of Tim’s chair. Tim smiled at him, took his hand and kissed his knuckles.

“Right, you’re one the talk,” Roy said, “Don’t make me remind you about the last time I got my hands on you.” Damian’s cheeks flushed, as he tried to keep his eyes on his phone.

“Todd says he will have Grayson here soon.”

“Wally’s not here yet,” Tim pointed out.

“Grayson’s idiot boyfriend will be late,” Damian said with a roll of his eyes, “Apparently he had something he could not get out of. But he promised he would be here and not miss the entire… event.”

“You make it sound like it’s some big show,” Roy said, flopping down on the couch. Kon settled down on the other end, even though he eyed the space next to Roy like he’d like to steal it for himself.

Across the room, Tim didn’t miss that.

“It sort of us,” Colin said with a shrug, and Tim smiled at him again. Kept smiling at him because he truly thought Colin was _precious_ and was rather excited that Damian had agreed to ask him to join- and that Colin had accepted.

“Colin, do you know Roy? And Kon?”

“Of the,” he admitted, and Tim laughed.

“Redhead is Roytoy, and _that_ gorgeous guy is my boyfriend Kon.” Roy gave a wave, and Kon offered up a smile. “Guys, this is Damian’s boyfriend, Colin.”

“He’s too cute for Damian,” Roy offered, and Damian gritted his teeth, shoving his phone into his pocket and crossing the room.

“ _Harper_ ,” he started, but before he even got a real word in, Roy was tugging Damian down onto his lap, kissing him. Damian went rigid- before he was rocking against Roy, biting at his mouth and clutching at the back of the couch. Kon’s eyes went wide for a moment, and Tim hummed.

“That’s a good warm up,” he offered, as he felt Colin reaching over, threading his fingers into his hair. Tim let his eyes go half lidded, sighing gently.

And then, a moment later, the front door was opening. Everyone went still, could hear Dick as he was saying, “Seriously Jason, I don’t know what sort of surprise you could have for me.”

Damian eased back, continued to straddle Roy’s lap, but watched the bedroom doorway with everyone else as Jason appeared, leading Dick- who paused in the doorway, eyes sweeping across the room.

“Uh,” he started, looking _so confused_. “What’s everyone doing here? And why… why the _hell_ is half your living room in the bedroom now?”

“It’s all a part of your surprise, _wonder boy_.” Jason tugged him in, slid a hand around his waist, turning to nuzzle his neck. “We thought it might be fun to have a night where we all just focus on you.”

“What are you talking about?” Dick didn’t fight the affection, but seemed so genuinely confused and Tim almost laughed.

“Jay found a little something on your laptop, when he was being _bad_ and snooping around,” he said, sitting up slowly. He leaned his arm against Colin’s thigh, felt Colin’s fingers on the back of his neck now- and oh, he was _so_ happy Damian had brought Colin to play.

Tim would be laying if he said he hadn’t been curious what it’d be like, with the two of them.

“And he got the bright idea that maybe we should all _help_ you out with one of your fantasies,” he finished, before licking his lips and adding, “If you feel like being our messy boy, that is.”

Dick shivered, and Jason bit back a groan. He _loved_ it when Tim got like this- had hoped whatever controlling devious monster was inside Tim’s belly would come out tonight. Dick whispered quietly _oh_ , and Jason dragged his teeth along his pulse.

“C’mon baby,” he whispered, “want us to? Because if you don’t, we won’t-”

“ _Yes_.” It came so quickly, a broken breath- and in that moment Roy was gently guiding Damian off his lap and standing up, crossing the room. He tugged Dick away from Jason, wasted no time lifting him up. Dick gasped, arched in Roy’s arms- and _god_ was that a true sin to behold- before Roy carried him to the bed, tossing him on it. He climbed up a minute later, half covered Dick’s body with his own as he boxed his torso in and kissed him.

Kissed him hard enough that Dick’s hands were fisting in his red hair, tugging, body arching up in excitement.

And just like that, the atmosphere changed.

Jason hurried across the room, climbing up on the bed as well, he playfully shoved Roy off Dick so he could kiss him, and Roy slid down his body, shoving his shirt up and licking a line up along his abs.

“Jason,” Tim said- and his voice was _stern_ , had Jason groaning into Dick’s mouth before pulling off. “Stop kissing him and take his shirt off.”

“Babygirl’s got her big girl panties on,” Jason teased, but _listened_. He tugged at Dick’s shirt, helped him out of it and then dropped it off on the floor. Fro the other side of the bed, Damian had turned to watch, was leaning forward on his knees, hands braced just above them.

“Who’s going to fuck him first?” he asked, and Roy groaned, working Dick’s jeans open as Jason went back to kissing him. Dick could barely figured out where to focus, had decided it didn’t even _matter_ and chose Jason’s mouth, one hand lifting up to sink into his hair.

“I’m calling it,” Roy said with a grin, “Unless Jason wants to fight me on it.”

Jason pulled off Dick’s mouth again, the first robin panting as he arched, Roy getting his jeans open. “ _Bit me Harper_.”

Roy did just that.

He pushed himself up and leaned over, cupped his hand behind Jason’s neck and dragged him in. His teeth closed on the side of his neck, had Jason arching, eyes going wide as he cried out- and Damian was leaning even closer, staring as if nothing else in the world mattered.

“Don’t fall off the couch baby boy,” Tim warned, and then, with a wicked grin, “Why don’t you crawl into Kon’s lap? Warm up a little bit?”

Damian dragged his eyes away from Jason and Roy, to look at Tim for a moment, before he glanced at Colin. The redhead gave a nod, offering Damian a little smile, and Damian grinned. He turned, crawled right into Kon’s lap before the meta could argue, and hooked his arms around his neck. He rocked his hips into him, and Kon’s hands went to his waist, slid down to his hips.

The moment Damian cashed their mouths together, those hands slid around to his ass. Damian groaned, grinding forward again, and Kon squeezed, rather liking the way Damian bit at his lip like he thought he might steal some sort of control.

On the bed, Roy had pulled off of Jason’s neck. The two were staring, and beneath them, Dick groaned out _fuck_ as he stared.

“We’re getting to that point Dickiebird,” Jason assured him, as Roy went back to working on his jeans. Once he had them open he hooked his fingers beneath them and the waistband of Dick’s underwear, tugging everything out. Dick arched his hips to help, and Roy followed the clothing down his body, taking the time to guide everything off and tossing it to the floor.

While he was preoccupied with that, Jason crawled partially down Dick’s body. Hands on either side of his hips, and one knee resting up near Dick’s head, he licked up along the length of his nearly completely hard cock, heard Dick gasp.

“C’mon babe,” he breathed, “I know you can do better than this.” Without using his hands he sucked him into his mouth, sliding along his cock easily. Dick arched up, one hand grasping awkwardly at Jason’s thigh as he rocked with Jason’s movements, tossing his head back. Roy grinned when he finally crawled back up, leaning down to lick up along Dick’s length as Jason eased back up, to suck on the head.

“Fucking hell,” Dick cursed, and Tim smiled. He pushed himself out of his chair, walking over to Jason’s nightstand. He opened it up, rummaging around- grinning as his fingers trailed over something he _knew_ they’d be using later.

He grabbed the bottle of lube once he found it, walking over to the bed and holding it out. Jason pulled off of Dick’s cock, taking it and smiling at him.

“Mmm, thank you babybird.” He leaned forward, kissed Tim, and Tim pressed harder to his mouth, sucked on Jason’s tongue as it slid between his lips. “You’re the best.”

“I try.” He winked, then reached out, buried his hand in Roy’s hair. He pulled him off Dick’s cock, only to turn his head, kiss him next. Roy groaned, tried to chase Tim as he pulled away. “Open him up good for us.”

“Anything you say, gorgeous.” Roy happily took the lube from Jason, pouring some onto his fingers. “You ready for this Dick?”

Dick arched his hips, spreading his thighs more, and Roy grinned.

“Exactly the answer I was hoping for.”

He slid two fingers into him- made a point to go slow so Dick could _breathe_ through the stress. Jason crawled off the bed as Roy did, as Tim eased back down into his chair- content to watch for the moment. Jason made his way around the bed, hooked an arm around Damian’s waist as the teen was now _rutting_ against Kon, pulling at his short hair and growling into his mouth.

He pulled him back against his torso, and Damian gasped. There was a pretty flush to his cheeks, and he was panting.

“C’mon babybat,” Jason said, leaning down and kissing just below his ear. “How about you take some of that passion over to Dick? And let me have a turn at Tim’s boytoy.” Damian gave Kon a smile- who returned it, pulling his hands back as Damian climbed off his lap. He slid away from him, heading for the bed, and Jason leaned over Kon, gripping the back of the couch. “So what do ya say, Kyptonian- show me what our boyfriend loves so much about you.”

Damian crawled up onto the bed as Dick arched his back, Roy getting a third finger in him now. Roy was palming himself through his jeans with his other hand, and Damian took advantage of it and reached out, wrapped his hand around Dick’s cock. Dick tossed his head as Damian stroked, slowly, taking time to tease his thumb over the head.

“Look at me Grayson,” he whispered, and Dick opened his eyes, staring up at Damian. The youngest gave him a smile, this sweet sort of wicked, as he reached down with his other hand, popping open the button on his jeans. Dick groaned, licked his lips, and Damian sucked on his tongue. “If Harper is going to _fuck_ you, what do you want from me?”

“ _Anything_ ,” Dick admitted, whining as Roy pulled his fingers out.

“Anything is a dangerous word,” he pointed out, tugging his tank top off over his head. He tossed it aside, just as Tim leaned his chin onto his palm, happily watching them now. Though, if he was honest, Jason and Kon were a very big distraction, visible beyond the three on the bed.

Next to him, Colin was still perched on the chair as if he was ready to move at Tim’s every beck and call.

“Both of you strip,” Tim said, “it seems unfair that Dick’s the only one naked.” Roy grinned at that, hopped off the bed and wasted no time stripping down. Behind him, Jason had pulled off Kon’s mouth to glance over his shoulder and grin.

“Never get sick of seeing that ass,” he admitted- and beneath him, Kon could _definitely_ see the appeal. Roy grinned, before reaching out and helping to strip Damian- taking the time to wrap his hand around his cock from behind and stroke him as the teen struggled with his jeans. Damian gave a whimper, rocking into Roy’s hand, before Dick was sitting up, watching with dark, large eyes.

 _Wanting_.

“Damian should fuck his mouth while Roy fucks him,” Tim said, sounding so _casual_. He reached out, trailed his fingers up Colin’s thigh, who was watching, still as stone, next to him. Tim glanced at him. “What do you think doll? Want your boyfriend to fuck Dick’s mouth?”

Colin bit at his lip, before nodding. Tim smiled, glancing back- found that everyone else was _staring_ at them.

“I like Timmy in control,” Roy admitted, releasing Damian. “You heard the pretty boy.” Damian nodded, swallowing thickly and crawling up onto the bed, Dick nearly dragged him over, helping him to straddle his chest, hands sliding up along Damian’s thighs. Roy moved to get back between Dick’s legs as Damian got comfortable, leaning forward with one hand on the wall as he slowly pushed down into Dick’s mouth. Dick groaned around him, hands squeezing his thighs, and Damian tipped his head back.

Roy took a moment to pour more lube onto his cock, before spreading Dick’s thighs and slowly easing into him. Dick groaned again, hooked one leg back around Roy’s thighs as the redhead rocked into him, tossing his own head back.

“Looks like your man is enjoying himself,” Kon said, as he pressed his mouth to Jason’s neck- and it didn’t even matter _which_ one he meant, they all looked to be in some sort of bliss. Roy seemed to be fighting to keep from fucking Dick straight down into the mattress- while Damian could barely breathe as he eased in and out of Dick’s lips.

And Dick kept arching, nearly lifting Damian up as Roy fucked him. His hands slid up to Damian’s ass, squeezed, helped him to thrust faster. Damian hung his head, panting, and Jason sucked in a breath.

“They’re gorgeous,” he admitted, grinding down onto Kon’s thigh without even thinking.

Across from them, Tim was watching, leaning over towards Colin now. He had a hand between the redhead’s legs, rubbing him through his jeans. Colin kept pushing towards Tim’s hand, watching with large, green eyes, darting from Dick to Damian to Roy, and back again.

“What do you want to do to him?” Tim asked, and Colin choked.

“I… I don’t even know,” he admitted, and Tim smiled. He pulled his hand back, stood up from the chair. He took Colin by the wrist, leading him over to the bed until the redhead’s legs were bumping against it. Tim stood partially behind him, an arm around his waist, working his jeans open.

“Careful you don’t come in his mouth,” Tim warned, smiling at Damian as he got Colin’s jeans open. Damian groaned, as Roy reached out, grasped at Dick’s cock and gave him a good stroke.

“ _Shit_ , he feels too damn good.” Jason laughed, his hand now up Kon’s shirt, nails dragging along his ribs,

“Show a little restraint Harper.”

“ _Fuck you_.”

“Later,” Tim pointed out, getting a hand into Colin’s jeans and around his cock. He pulled him free, and Colin leaned back against him, as Tim stroked. “C’mon Damian, I know you’re ready baby boy.” Damian whined- but pulled out of Dick’s mouth.Dick clutched his ass one final time, before letting Damian shift off his chest, so he was kneeling next to him. “Tell him you want him to, Dick. Tell Damian you want him to make you filthy.”

Dick gasped, arching as Roy brushed his prostate, and Damian took himself in hand, stroking.

“Please,” Dick whispered, hands moving to the sheets, fisting in them. “Dami, _little prince_ , please.”

“Make me filthy,” Tim said, voice stern, as Colin shuddered against him. Tim was touching him so perfectly he could barely breathe.

“Make me- _make me filthy_ ,” he managed, and Damian gasped, thighs shaking as he fucked his own hand. Roy growled, fucked Dick harder, losing himself. Dick arched again, and the perfect flex of his abs, the way his pretty mouth fell open pushed Damian over the edge. He gave a shout and came, splashing cum along Dick’s abs. Dick shuddered, and Tim smiled.

“That’s it babybat, that’s a good boy.” Damian whined, and suddenly Jason was untangling from Kon, moving behind him and wrapping his arms around him, kissing his neck.

“Shh, I’ve got you.” Damian sagged against him, panting, and Dick trembled, his cock leaking all over his belly. Roy gritted his teeth, shaking now- trying to hold off to bring Dick as high as possible. His fingers were digging into his thighs, sure to leave bruises-

And _god_ Dick loved it. Loved how good it felt to be under Roy’s hands again- how his belly was warm and wet now. How Damian had made a mess all over him. He felt his belly clenching up, gave a groan as his cock leaked again.

“Kon,” Tim said, as his hand twisted around the head of Colin’s cock. “Baby, I need you to do something for me.” Kon was up before Tim could say another word, walking around the bed. “Nightstand. You’ll know it when you see it.” Kon moved without another word, as Jason suddenly lifted Damian off the bed, carrying him back to the couch. Kon dug around for a moment, before grabbing what Tim wanted and walking back. “Put it on him.”

Kon glanced at the cock ring in his hand, before he reached out. One hand held Dick’s cock- which had Dick trying to thrust into his fist, trying to get some friction- while the other eased the ring down until it was snug at the base. Dick gasped, eyes going wide.

“Sorry,” Tim said, even though he was smiling, “But you’ll have to wait until we’re done with you, Dick. If you’re good- you can come.”

Dick tossed his head back, just as Roy groaned. He pulled out of Dick, wrapping a hand around himself as he leaned over him. Three strokes later, and he was adding to the mess on his abs, groaning out his name as his hair fell over his shoulders, into his face. Dick moaned, his cock pulsing, his belly so tight he _would_ have come, if not for the ring.

Roy kept his hands on Dick’s thighs, as Kon pulled his own shirt off. Tim was looking at him, as he continued to stroke Colin- who was trembling now. “Take everything off,” he breathed, “I want you to fuck him next.”

Kon’s eyes flashed- the same look he always gave Tim when he took control in their bed. Pure desire that made his eyes nearly black, and Tim moaned.

“Colin baby, let’s get your clothes off too.” He worked to undress Colin as Roy finally moved from between Dick’s legs, crawling up to grip his chin and hold him still as he kissed him. His tongue dove into his mouth and had Dick whining, gasping- submitting as Roy tongue fucked him and loving every second of it. Once he was naked, Kon was up on the bed, pouring a generous amount of lube over himself as he ran a hand up Dick’s thighs, thumb rubbing one of the blooming bruises from Roy’s fingers.

“Sure this is okay?” Kon asked, as Roy pulled off Dick’s mouth. His lips were turning cherry red, a perfect color against Dick’s olive skin.

“ _Please_!” Dick nearly shouted. His thighs trembled, and Kon was inside him with a single thrust before he got another word out. Dick gasped loudly, arching as his head tipped back, body stretching further. His hands scrambled along the bed, as Tim helped Colin- now naked- up onto it.

Dick found one of his bare thighs and gripped it, and Colin moaned, eyelids fluttering. Tim moved to his other side, closer to Kon, and leaned over, pressed his mouth to the side of Colin’s cock and worked his way up. Colin shuddered, head tipping back, as Tim wrapped a hand around the base, stroking as he teased him with his tongue.

Across fro the bed, Roy had settled- naked- on the couch, had tugged Damian over to rest against his chest as they _watched_. Jason moved back to the bed, leaning over Dick’s mouth and kissing him.

In between kisses, he was whispering, just loud enough that the rest of them could hear, over the sounds of skin on skin, panted breath, low groans and torn whines- whispering how gorgeous Dick was, how _pretty_ when he was wrecked.

“Our pretty boy,” Jason whispered, stroking Dick’s hair back. He moved away fro his mouth, leaned over his chest to lick at one nipple as his hand wrapped around Dick’s swollen cock, stroking. Dick gave a sharp cry, and Colin echoed the sound, dropping his head down.

“Can you come for me?” Tim whispered, mouth moving from Colin’s cock. Dick groaned, muttering _yes_ , over and over again, as Tim stroked Colin faster. Kon glanced over at his boyfriend, caught Tim’s eye for a moment- and holding his stare, slammed so hard into Dick that he nearly screamed. Jason jerked his head up, turning to stare at Kon-

Before he grinned.

“Putting us to shame,” he said, leaning back down to drag his tongue over Dick’s nipple. “You like his cock Dick?”

“God yes,” he gasped, hooking both his legs around Kon’s waist. “Fuck, _harder_ , please.”

“You heard him babe,” Tim said, eyes flashing- _challenging_ Kon. Kon grinned, hands going to Dick’s hips and holding them as he fucked hi brutally, had Dick’s head tossing, had him nearly sobbing. His cock was throbbing against Jason’s palm, flushed so dark and leaking still.

Tim squeezed Colin’s cock, had the younger man gasping, thrusting against his palm. “Fuck,” Colin breathed- and Tim shivered at the raw desperation there, wanted to see him come undone- “C-can I-”

“Yeah,” Tim breathed, “C’mon pretty boy. Come for Dick.” Dick gasped, and Colin came a moment later, along the top of Dick’s abs. Dick groaned then, body clenching so tight around Kon that he had to stop thrusting, tipping his head back.

“Fuck he wants to come so badly,” he groaned, and Tim smiled, as he placed a hand against the small of Colin’s back, rubbing soothingly.

“Not yet.” Tim helped Colin off the bed- kissed his cheek affectionately, whispered into his ear for him to go settle down with Roy and Damian. Once he was moving, Tim was tugging his own shirt off, crawling up onto the bed. “Dick can’t get off until we all have.” He reached behind Kon, grabbed his ass and squeezed, nails digging in. “Remind him of that.”

Kon growled, thrust so hard into Dick his breath was knocked out of him. He arched, as Jason pulled his hand off, sitting up and working his own jeans open. He pulled his cock free, giving himself a firm stroke.

“What if I just paint that pretty mouth of his,” he whispered, and Tim grinned.

“Where ever you want, Jay.” He gave Kon’s ass a firm _smack_ , before he was working his own jeans open, shifting up to Dick’s side. Dick hooked an arm behind Tim, clinging to him in desperation.

Knew that if _Tim_ said he could come, _he could_.

Dick arched, squeezed his thighs tightly around Kon as the meta got his rhythm back. His body ached dully already- but it was _worth_ it- he could barely breathed, but he felt so _alive_ , all of his nerves on fire. Each thrust from Kon was stretching him, was hitting his prostate- keeping him on the edge of his orgasm.

When Kon began to growl, Dick was nearly sobbing. He wanted it, needed it, couldn’t even vocalize-

Kon didn’t say a word when he pulled out, came up along Dick’s navel, the base of his cock. Dick gasped, trembling, and Tim reached down, pressed two fingers into the wet mess his body was.

“Shhh, see, there’s something still inside you,” he whispered, as Dick’s legs untangled from Kon. He was about to climb off the bed when the front door could be heard moving-

And then, before anyone could even see _how_ , one more grinning face taking in the mess Dick was.

“Well _fuck_ you started without me.”

Dick tried to push himself up- couldn’t manage he was shaking so bad. But he knew the voice. “Wally?”

“Hey babe.” Wally ran his hand along Dick’s thigh, as Tim twisted his fingers inside him. Dick cried out, and Jason shuddered.

“Love how loud he is,” he groaned, “You missed a good time.”

“Not all of it,” Wally mused, pulling his shirt off. “Tell me I can have a turn at him now.”

“Anything you want,” Tim offered, curling his fingers and massaging Dick’s prostate again. Behind him, Kon sank down into the chair, watching. Tim had gotten his jeans open, had his other hand down the, palming himself. He was achingly hard and embarrassingly close already from just _watching_.

Wally was naked and on the bed, between Dick’s legs before Tim even blinked. He bent over, kissed one of Dick’s thighs, over a bruise. “Who bruised up my boy?” he asked, and from the couch Roy called,

“Guilty.”

Wally straightened up, looked over at him and grinned. “Not even shocked.” Roy winked at him- had his arms around both Damian and Colin as they relaxed against his chest- happy to watch the rest.

“Get the fuck inside him already,” Jason growled, fucking his hand brutally now. He was so close, Tim could tell- knew by the exact color of his cheeks, the haziness in his eyes-

The jerking thrusts of his hips.

Tim pulled his fingers out, and Wally reached for the lube, even though it was obvious Dick’s body was dripping wet at this point. He rubbed some along his cock, giving a little sigh, before Dick had his legs hooking behind Wally’s thighs, begging him on.

“Wally,” he breathed, “Wally, _please_ , I’m so close- need you- need you inside me. Need to-”

“Shhh, we know Dick,” Tim said, finally pulling his cock out. He didn’t touch himself, chose to lean over Dick instead, kiss his jaw. “You’re so close. You’re such a good boy.”

“Our perfect little bird,” Jason added, panting. “Fuck, Dick, _you look so good_.” Dick arched, as Wally eased into him, skin shining from sweat, pearly splashes all over his abs, up towards his ribs. Jason gritted his teeth, as Wally moaned.

“They did such a number on you,” he whispered, “God I can just _feel_ how he wants to get off.” Dick gave a breathy sob, just as Jason tossed his head back, moaning, finally giving into his own orgasm. Dick whined, as he felt it on his chest, his chin- could lick his lips and taste _Jason_ -

And he tried to come _again_.

Wally gasped, eyes nearly rolling. “ _Oh babe_.” He fucked into Dick harder, as Jason eased himself down, reached down and took one of Dick’s hands, let their fingers tangled together. He kissed Dick’s hair, his temple, as Dick fought for breath.

“You’re okay,” Jason whispered, “You’re so gorgeous, Dick. Such a mess.”

“Our messy boy,” Wally agreed, and Tim groaned. He finally reached down, took himself in hand- wanted to last the longest, but knew Wally would have him beat. Knew he was too worked up, had seen too much-

His stroke was slow, hand twisting around the head of his cock, thumb rubbing along the slit. He was wet, dripped down onto Dick, watched each stuttering breath.

“We love you,” he whispered, catching Dick’s eyes. And Dick- with those swollen red lips- _smiled_.

That smile and three strokes had Tim shouting- the flush on his cheeks mostly embarrassment, but he could only half care. Dick’s smile could end the world, as far as he was concerned. And when it was focused on _him_ , Tim was a goner.

Wally chuckled, leaning over Dick and grinning. “You’ve got six guys that made an utter mess of you, gorgeous,” he breathed, “And you know, I bet they’d all do it again in a heart beat. You’re just so _perfect_ , babe. So. _Fucking_. Perfect.” He punctuated each word with a sharp thrust, and Dick’s cheeks were wet now, as he arched desperately. He was clawing for his orgasm, gripping Jason’s hand tightly, the other scrambling along the bed.

Finally, Tim reached down, gripped the ring with his fingers.

“Dick,” he whispered, kissing the corner of his mouth, “ _you’ve been so good_.” With that, he tugged the ring off- and with the next thrust, Dick was _screaming_ , arching high off the bed as he came up along his own abs.

Wally gasped- and didn’t fight it. Dick’s orgasm had him clenching so tightly around his body, muscles moving rhythmically- that Wally gave in, came inside Dick’s body. He bowed his head, groaning as he trembled at the end of it, pulling out-

And a moment later, Dick’s thighs were wet, too.

Dick whimpered as he collapsed to the bed. Tim pulled away, got off the bed so that Wally could slid up next to Dick, pepper his cheek and temple with kisses.

“You’re okay,” he whispered, reaching down and taking his other hand. “I’m right here. Jason’s got you too. Babe, you’re alright.” Tim settled down into the chair, on Kon’s lap- let his boyfriend wrap his arms around him as both Wally and Jason showered Dick with little kisses, whispered how good he was and how he was _safe_ , until his ragged panting had turned to heavy breathing.

“You’re such a mess,” Jason said with a chuckle, “We’ve gotta clean you up, wonder boy.”

“If you can carry me,” Dick offered, letting his eyes fall shut. “I don’t think I can move.” Jason and Wally chuckled- the whole room laughing. Jason crawled off the bed first, fixing his jeans before he slid his arms beneath Dick, lfting him up and cradling him.

“I’m throwing this shirt out,” Jason announced, after Dick pressed against him. Dick laughed, leaning up and kissing his cheek.

“Thank you,” he whispered, “for being a horribly, nosy boyfriend.”

Jason hummed. “Anytime baby. Anytime.” He watched Wally climb off the bed- and when it became obvious the speedster wasn’t going to bother getting dressed, jerked his head towards the door. “You going to hold hi in the shower.”

“You know it.” Wally grinned, making his way around the bed to kiss Dick’s forehead again, before he leaned up, offered Jason a kiss to his cheek. “Going to help me clean him up.”

“Oh _obviously_.”

Tim giggled, leaning his head into Kon’s shoulder. “You three take your time. We’ll just be passed out in here.” Jason smiled at Tim as they headed for the doorway, leaving the five of them so they could take care of Dick.

“Don’t tempt me,” Roy offered, “I’m pretty comfy with these two.”

“I would take you home,” Damian offered, reaching across Roy and taking Colin’s hand. Colin nodded, as their fingers laced together.

Roy whistled. “I would take you up on that.”

Tim laughed, looking up at Kon. “Guess that means you’re not flying me to the Manor tonight. Maybe one of my safehouses… for a little privacy.” He leaned up, kissed his boyfriend’s jaw. Kon smiled, wouldn’t argue against that.

“Are we leaving Todd and Grayson with the irritating one?” Damian asked, and Tim glanced at him over the bed.

“Be nice. We all like Wally.” Damian clicked his tongue- didn’t argue, even if Tim knew he grew _irritated_ with the Speedster faster than the rest of them did. “And yeah. Dick needs to come down from that. I think all of us here might be too much. Jason and Wally will take good care of him.”

Tim got nods in agreement- and was glad everyone understood.

Because everyone understanding and allowing Dick the space and comfort he needed to come back to his regular mindset simply meant there was a better chance of something like this happening again.

And Tim had to smile- because he had no idea who could be the focus next- the possibilities were _limitless_.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to hell. Y'all that read this are going to keep me company there <3


End file.
